The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relates to a method of manufacturing laminate floor panels comprising at least a core containing wood/plastic composite (WPC) and a top layer of laminate, including the steps of providing a granulate of WPC in which natural fibers are encapsulated in polymer plastics, forming the core of the panels, attaching the top laminate onto the core to form a sheet and finishing the sheet to form one or more panels. Another aspect relates to an apparatus for manufacturing laminate floor panels and to a new type of laminate floor panels.
A method as described above is for example known from US 2006/0032175 A1. This document discloses flooring products and methods of making the same. The plank described therein comprises a core of WPC and on top of it a print layer and an overlay forming the top laminate. The WPC core is made by an extrusion technique to either make an 100% solid core or to make a core having one or more cavities or cells. The laminate is formed first and once it is formed it can be applied onto the core and is fixed thereto by an adhesive, preferably a hot melt adhesive such as hot melt glue like hot melt polyurethane glue.